howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Barb
Foal = Canadian Bay Foal.png|Bay Canadian Black Foal.png|Black Canadian Cherry Bay Foal.png|Cherry Bay Canadian Chestnut Foal.png|Chestnut Dapple Gray Lipizzaner foal.png|Dapple Gray Canadian Dark Bay Foal.png|Dark Bay Dun Thoroghbred Foal.png|Dun Morganhorsefoal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Lipizzaner foal Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Pale gray Lipizzaner foal.png|Light Gray Canadian Liver Chestnut Foal.png|Liver Chestnut Mouse Gray Foal.png|Mouse Gray |-| Horse = Purebred_Spanish_Bay.png|Bay Screen Shot 2014-04-10 at 6.59.56 PM.jpg|Black Screen Shot 2014-04-10 at 7.02.06 PM.jpg|Cherry Bay Chestnut PBSH.png|Chestnut Dapple Gray PBSH.png|Dapple Gray Dark Bay PBSH.png|Dark Bay Flaxen chestnut PBSH.png|Flaxen Chestnut white PBSH.png|Light Gray Liver Chestnut PBSH.png|Liver Chestnut Mouse Gray PBSH.png|Mouse Gray |-| Unicorn Foal = Bay Uni Foal.png|Bay Generic1_black_unicorn_foal.png|Black Generic1_cherry_bay_unicorn_foal.png|Cherry Bay Generic1_chestnut_unicorn_foal.png|Chestnut Generic1_dapple_gray_unicorn_foal.png|Dapple Gray Generic1_dark_bay_unicorn_foal.png|Dark Bay Generic1_dun_unicorn_foal.png|Dun Generic1_flaxen_chestnut_unicorn_foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Generic1_fleabitten_gray_unicorn_foal.png|Fleabitten Gray Generic1_light_gray_unicorn_foal.png|Light Gray Generic1_liver_chestnut_unicorn_foal.png|Liver Chestnut Generic1_mouse_gray_unicorn_foal.png|Mouse Gray |-| Unicorn = Paint uni a.png |-| Winged unicorn = Winged_unicorn_space.png |-| 'Coats and Colors:' 'Skill info:' 'Servers Found on:' 'Other Game Info:' not found on some servers Size: 14.1- 15.3 hands The Barb is a horse breed on Howrse, with an advantage in stamina, speed, dressage and jumping, although it is not great in trot or gallop. Real Info: Wikipeadia Paragraph Developed on the Barbary Coast of North Africa, the Barb is a desert horse with great hardiness and stamina. Due to the amount of cross-breeding, it is difficult to find a purebred Barb today. The Barb generally possesses a fiery temperament and an atypical sport-horse conformation, but nevertheless has had an incredible impact on today's modern breeds. Old Versions Foal = Bay.spanish horse foal.png|Bay Black PSH foal.png|Black Cherry Bay PHS.png|Cherry Bay Chestnut Coat.png|Chestnut DG.png|Dapple Gray Dark Bay Coat.png|Dark Bay Dun Coat.png|Dun Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut |-| Horse = Bay Barb.png|Bay Kelsey.png|Black Koda.png|Cherry Bay Spanish Chestnut.png|Chestnut Spanish Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Spanish Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Spanish Dun.png|Dun Spanish Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Spanish Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Charles.png|Light Gray Alz-b-grand.png|Liver Chestnut Spanish Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray |-| Pegasus = Spanish Bay Pegasus.png|Bay Spanish Black Pegasus.png|Black Spanish Cherry Bay Pegasus.png|Cherry Bay Spanish Chestnut Pegasus.png|Chestnut Spanish Dapple Gray Pegasus.png|Dapple Gray Spanish Dark Bay Pegasus.png|Dark Bay Spanish Dun Pegasus.png|Dun Spanish Flaxen Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Chestnut Spanish Fleabitten Gray Pegasus.png|Fleabitten Gray Spanish Light Gray Pegasus.png|Light Gray Spanish Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Liver Chestnut Spanish Mouse Gray Pegasus.png|Mouse Gray |-| Unicorn Foal = Bay Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Bay Black Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Black Cherry Bay Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Cherry Bay Chestnut Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Chestnut Dark Bay Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Dark Bay Liver Chestnut Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Liver Chestnut |-| Unicorn = Spanish Bay Unicorn.png|Bay Spanish Black Unicorn.png|Black Spanish Cherry Bay Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Spanish Chestnut Unicorn.png|Chestnut Spanish Dapple Gray Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Spanish Dark Bay Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Spanish Dun Unicorn.png|Dun Spanish Flaxen Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Spanish Fleabitten Gray Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Spanish Light Gray Unicorn.png|Light Gray Spanish Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Spanish Mouse Gray Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray |-| Winged unicorn = Spanish Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Bay Spanish Black Winged Unicorn.png|Black Spanish Cherry Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Spanish Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Chestnut Spanish Dapple Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Spanish Dark Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Spanish Dun Winged Unicorn.png|Dun Spanish Flaxen Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Spanish Fleabitten Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Spanish Light Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Light Gray Spanish Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Spanish Mouse Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray |-| de:Berber Category:Breeds Category:Riding Horse